On-time completion of jobs is an important customer requirement in print shops. The percentage of jobs that complete on time is often used as an indicator of the health of a print shop. When jobs do complete late, however, it is beneficial to be aware of the factors contributing to the lateness. This is usually accomplished in an ad-hoc manner by shop floor managers who use knowledge of the print shop and job flows to identify the contributory factors. But, this process is often complicated because job lateness is usually a function of several print shop parameters such as congestion, machine downtime, inefficiency of resources and operator allocation. Due to the time and the complexity of the analytical effort required to identify the factors contributing to job lateness, the analysis is not often performed. This can result in problems in the day-to-day operations of the print shop.